


【未授翻/纳德】保密  Keep This Secret

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, absolute pointless kissing, prompts, slight homophobia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: 计程车，伤口，秘密——DravilleDraco和Neville一起坐了同一辆计程车。在车上发生了一些事情。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Neville Longbottom, 哈德, 纳德
Kudos: 9





	【未授翻/纳德】保密  Keep This Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep This Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191687) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



——————————————————

当计程车司机开始靠边停车时，Neville发出了抗议。

当然，他知道外面正在下雨，他也知道最近很多计程车因为检查而停驶了，他也非常清楚车里还有足够的空间，但这些都不是重点。当他抬起头时，车窗外的景象让他的胃猛地沉到了脚底，他看到了一个一头白金色的头发的男人。

“拜托，我赶时间。我们不能直接开过去吗？”

“抱歉，”司机说，但他的语气一点儿也不抱歉，“我不能直接‘开过去’。雨越下越大了，我可不能把那个可怜的家伙丢在雨里，善待他人，对吗？”

“是的，是的，我知道，但先生，这个人他——”

“行了！我要让这个小伙子上车，如果你有意见的话你可以下车！”

Neville沉默了几秒钟，在心里咒骂着这个司机，当他们停在那个男人面前时，Neville把他放在座椅上的公文包放在了自己的小腿前面。车门被猛地打开了，金发男人钻进了车里，颤抖着甩了甩头发上的雨水，其中几滴落在了Neville身上。

“谢谢，”那个男人对司机说，Neville吃惊地抖了一下。

“去哪儿，小伙子？”司机问到，脸上挂着像是看到自己的孩子刚学会走路时的和蔼笑容，仿佛刚刚跟Neville说话的那个暴躁的人从未存在过一样。

“陶尔哈姆莱茨区，谢谢，”金发男人礼貌地说，然后他顿了一下，注意到了计程车上还有另一位乘客。

“噢，抱歉，”他说，然后从Neville身边挪开了一点。他看起来好像受伤了，仿佛刚刚的动作让他很痛苦，Neville好像在他转过头的那一瞬间，在他身上看到了一道红色的伤口。

“那是什么，Malfoy？”Neville直截了当地问，他仔细的盯着金发男人的侧脸。

“跟你没关系，”他转过头厉声回答。他的这种态度很大程度的安慰了Neville，真的。很高兴见到那个傲慢而盛气凌人的Malfoy，而不是一个礼貌到让Neville不知该如何应对的陌生人。但实际上，Neville不知道该如何应对任何年龄段的Malfoy。

“我只是想帮忙，”Neville说。

“不用了。”好吧，他就是这样的。

感谢梅林，呃，也不是特别感谢，Malfoy和Neville要去的是同一个地方，也就是说他们会在汽车行驶过程中保持沉默，等待到达目的地，然后分道扬镳。

一分钟后，在尴尬紧张的氛围中，Neville听到身旁传来一声叹息，然后是一声非常非常小的咕哝声——小到Neville甚至以为是他自己产生了幻觉——“对不起。”

Neville瞪大双眼转过头，“啥？”

“我不会重复第二遍的，Longbottom，”然后司机窃笑着嘲笑了Neville的姓。

“你还好吗？我公文包里有一些魔——”Neville瞥了一眼司机，“——草药，也许有用，如果你需要的话。”

“嘿！别在我车里卖毒品！我发誓我马上就会给警察打电话！”

“我手提包里没有任何毒品！”Neville埋怨地说到。

“好吧，”Malfoy严肃地说，看上去有点期待，“那我接受你的帮助。”

“不怕我给你下毒？”Neville咧嘴一笑，然后他看见Malfoy吃惊地看了他一眼。一定是因为他的牙齿，Neville想，他给牙齿做了矫正，这真的给他的脸带来了奇迹。

“你熬出来的任何一种魔药都能毒杀我。你魔药课什么等级？P*¹？”  
P*¹：优秀（O）Outstanding；超出预期（E）Exceeds Expectations；及格（A）Acceptable；不及格（P）Poor；糟透了（D）Dreadful；巨怪（T）Troll。

“事实上，六年级的时候，是E，”Neville漫不经心地回答，他沉醉在金发男人震惊的表情中，这太过瘾了。他的曾经的魔药成绩之所以那么差，是因为那位老师（Snape）的偏见给了他很大的压力，而不是因为他自己。

Neville掏出了一瓶魔药，一言不发地递了过去，Malfoy也沉默地从他手里拿走了它。Malfoy仔细的检查了一会，发现没有什么不正常的地方，然后他叹了口气，一口喝光了魔药，把瓶子还给Neville，但Neville摇了摇头。

“留着吧。我不想在我的档案里留下记录。”

“档案？”Malfoy疑惑地问。

“我工作的档案，Malfoy，”Neville笑着说，“我们要去的是同一个地方。”

“令人惊讶，”Malfoy别扭地说，显然，Neville Longbottom和他在同一个地方工作让他大吃一惊。然后他没有再说什么了，估计是在脑子里消化刚刚了解到的令他震惊的信息。

“别告诉任何人刚刚的事，”他突然说，用一种走投无路的流浪狗的眼神望着Neville。

“我为什么要告诉别人这个？遇见你可不是我一天中最有趣事，”Neville轻快地说。

金发男人气冲冲地瞪着他，几秒钟之后他冷静了下来，用一种看着新玩具的眼神盯着Neville，这让Neville很不舒服。

“好吧，我不是，”他慢吞吞地说到，然后在座椅上挪了挪，朝Neville靠近了一点。

Neville单方面结束了这场对话，学生时代凌虐者的出现突然让他感觉精疲力尽。他收回视线，把目光投向车窗外，专心的看着窗外的风景，忽视了后视镜上司机盯着他们的可疑的目光。

由于Neville的刻意回避，导致了他完全没注意到有一只手放在了他的膝盖上，很尴尬地说，Neville被吓得跳了起来。

“你在干嘛？”他皱着眉瞥了一眼旁边那个金发男人。

“我不喜欢我不是最有趣的，”Malfoy沉思着说，然后Neville推开了放在他膝盖上的手。

“管我什么事。别随便碰我。”

“为什么？”金发男人轻柔地问，他的声音突然变得很甜蜜，跟几秒钟前的声音完全不同了。

“因为我叫你别碰我。”Neville怒视着他。

“从什么时候开始我会听别人的话了？”Malfoy笑了，然后靠过来吻了Neville。

Neville隐约听到了司机的的咒骂声，看来他运气很不好，上了一个恐同司机的车，但也许这不是他该关注的东西。

令人惊讶的是，Malfoy的吻技很普通。不是最好的那种，但也不是最坏的，至少对Neville所拥有的经验来说。五年级的时候，有一次他和Seamus一起喝醉了，他们一直躲在宿舍的浴室里亲热，直到Harry醒来，然后把他们赶出了浴室。如果他没记错的话，Harry那天早晨真的很暴躁。

Malfoy的手是自愿放到Neville膝盖上的，所以Neville没有再次推开他，让一切顺其自然的发展着。Malfoy仍然全身湿漉漉的，他的西装裤被雨水浸透了，但这个金发男人靠在自己膝盖上的感觉真的很好，Neville想。

“你在干什么？”当Malfoy停下来呼吸时，Neville退开了一点。

“变成你一天中最有趣的事。”他随意地回答，他脸上的假笑让Neville突然想起了眼前这个人是谁，这让Neville很不舒服。

“别这样，Malfoy。”出乎意料的是，Malfoy听了他的话。

Malfoy看起来也没有很生气的样子，只是挪回了自己那边，凝视着前方。司机从后视镜里瞥了一眼Neville，想以此来表达他对刚刚在自己车里发生的这一幕感到很不爽，Neville有点暗爽，这司机就是个混蛋。

很快他们到达了目的地，计程车靠边停下了，司机除了告诉他们车费是多少以外，什么都没说，Neville在Malfoy开口反对之前就付了所有车费，他也不知道自己为什么这么做。

他们走下了车，Neville准备离开了——因为他有一个非常重要的会议——但Malfoy抓住了他的手臂。

“保密，好吗？”Malfoy笑了，那看起来是个很真诚的笑，让Neville没多想就点了点头。

“很好，谢谢，”Malfoy咧嘴一笑，眼睛瞥了一眼Neville身后，然后挥了挥手说到，“我得走了。感谢这个美好的早晨和你的计程车费。”然后他把Neville推到一旁走了过去。

“刚刚怎么回事儿？”Neville听见身后有另一个男人的声音，然后他转过身，看见Malfoy和Harry Potter紧握在一起的手。

“没什么。我们只是在叙旧呢。”Malfoy轻快地回答，充满爱意的靠过去在Harry的嘴唇上啄了一下。

“跟Neville叙旧？”绿眼睛的男人若有所思地问，Malfoy点了点头。

“为什么不呢？”

Neville站在原地看着他们走开了，他突然感觉很想吐。

~FIN~


End file.
